Life After Marriage
by Frogs
Summary: This may be a series about the 2nd generation children of Hogwarts, my way! i suck at summaries don't read if you don't like!
1. Chapter 1

A little about the story that you might want to know. First, Hermione and Draco got married, they have nine kids- one set of quads, two sets of twins, and one single child, with one on the way. Their names - all except for one on the way- are: for the one set of twins are Mea Pure Malfoy and Drake Jason Malfoy. The names for the quads are Miranda Ann Malfoy, Cherie Claire Malfoy, Ryan Max Malfoy, and Vince Lee Malfoy. The single is Nico Ben Malfoy. And last but not least the last set of twins are Lyneeta Hope Malfoy and Nicki Lin Malfoy. That was all of their names.

Harry and Ginny had gotten married and had four kids and adopted a fifth and have one on the way, also. The adopted one is married. They- Harry and Ginny- have one pair of quads and the adopted was a single. The quads were named: Lily Grace Potter, Bella Airs Potter, Alexandra Cherie Potter, and Draco James Potter. The adopted one was named Skylar Gin Potter. That is the Potter family.

Skylar Gin Potter had married Nico Ben Malfoy. They had one pair of twins. Their names are Airabeca Lee Malfoy and James Nico Malfoy. That was the 2nd Malfoy family.

Ron and Lavender also got married, they had twins named Rose Andrea Weasley and Scorpius James Weasley. They also adopted a boy that they named Tyler Percy Weasley. That was the Weasley family. That's just some information that you might want to know.

**A/N: Just as some info if you like this story after you read it let me know because I have other couples to go with this story! Just let me know after you finish reading!~**

**Katie/ Frogs/ anna1234567891012345/ Caitlin/ I love a boy!**


	2. Chapter 2

_3rd__ person POV_

Everyone was seated in The Grate Hall because the Headmaster had something very important to tell everyone.

"Just some information, first off, your parents have all agreed to this. Their that is being made into a law which states that all enemies must be married this is to keep down the chances of another war which we do not want to happen. Now if you don't have an enemy you are not part of this law. If you do, however, you will find a piece of parchment on your bed with the name on it. That is all you may go back to your rooms now. And have a goon night," Dumbledore said.

Most people were not worrying, however, a few were. The people who were worrying got up and ran straight to their rooms to see if their worst nightmare had come true. It had come true to all but one- Mea -who was not very happy that it hadn't. The one who she hated was her ex. Boyfriend, Scorpius Weasley. Her one sister- Miranda- hated him just as much if not more. Miranda had gotten a parchment with his name on it.

**a/n: Hi it's Katie. This chapter is a previwe the couple that I'm going to talk about first is a different one. And for anyone who really likes the Harry Potter books there might be an eighth one about the kids and if there is one they are thinking about making it into a movie!~**

**Katie**


	3. Chapter 3

Alexandra' POV

I raced up to my room to see if my nightmare had come true. I got up to my bed and found an parchment. I unfolded it immediately. It read:

Dear Alexandra Potter,

You are to marry Ryan Malfoy.

I practically screamed at the top of my lungs. My older brother came in and -seeing my tear streaked face- ran over to comfort me.

"Alexandra, what's wrong?" Draco asked.

"I-I have to m-marry Ryan," I said bursting into more tears.

"It's okay. It'll be okay. I'll help you through it," is what my brother said to comfort me. All I did that night was cry my eyes out.

_The next morning_

I woke up late and realized that it was Saturday. I got dressed in a green top and jean shorts. I then went to the bathroom to brush my brown hair. I then walked down to the Ravenclaw common room.

"Hey do you feel better?" my brother asked. I shook my head and walked over to the couch, were Draco was sitting. My sisters still hadn't gotten up.

"Are you going to tell Bella and Lily?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think it would be the smart thing to do."

"What about Nicki and Lynetta?" he asked Knowing that they were in Ravenclaw too.

"No they would probably ask me questions, get the answers, and tell Ryan," I explained.

"Okay."

We then sat in silence until Bella and Lily got up.

"Hey, I have something to tell you guys," I started.

"What?" they both in unison.

"I have to marry Ryan Malfoy," I said the waterworks starting again.

"It's okay Alex," one of my sisters said. Then they all started saying comforting words to clam me down. It barley worked.


	4. Chapter 4

After my crying fit, I went to my room and fixed my hair. I then walked downstarirs and to the owl tower. I walked up the many stairs and was shocked to see Ryan bleeding on the floor. I had to help him. I ran over to him and started healing him were he was open wounded.

"Are you okay?" I asked releasing the breath that I didn't even realize I was holding.

"Yes," he barely whispered. I bent down and hugged him and pulled away when I realized what I was doing. Then Ryan pulled my down and kissed me. I couldn't pull away, I was too in love with it. I actually like it and was kissing him back, I even wrapped my arms around his neck. When we pulled away for air, I practically ran to the corner farthest away from Ryan.

"What is it, Alex?" Ryan asked, confused.

I was confussed at what had just happened and was frozen.

"Alex, are you okay?" he asked standing up from his sitting position. I still didn't move. He walked over to me.

"Do I have to carry you to Madem Pomfrey's?" he asked. I couldn't take it any more, I passed out. The last ting I remember was, "Alex? Alex! Oh my gosh!" from Ryan and then I felt his arms around me so I didn't hit the ground.

_Draco's POV_

I walked to the owl tower to send a note to mum and dad about Alex. Instead, I found Alex passed out in Ryan's arms.

"What happened? What did you do to her?" I hollered at Ryan.

"I don't know, I kissed her and she ran to the corner. Then I asked her if she was okay and she passed out," he answered, and surprisingly I believed him.

"Okay we have to get her some help," I said.

"Wait."

I looked at her and she was coming around.

"Are you okay, Alexandra?" I asked my sister.

"Yeah."

"Can you stand. I mean I like holding you, but for medical purposes, can you?" Ryan asked. I gave him a warning look.

"Yeah," Alex said as she stood. "I want you to carry me to bed," she said looking at me.

"Sure, I guess," I said, knowing she did it so that I couldn't and/or wouldn't hurt Ryan. I picked her up and carried her to her bedroom in Ravenclaw.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The day of the wedding**_

Me and Ryan had started going out realizing that we really loved each other. Ryan had purposed to me two months ago and we are getting married right now.

"-you may now kiss the bride," the priest finished. Ryan kissed me. And now we are husband and wife.

**Finished. Woho! As I said in the beging let my know! ~**

**Katie**


End file.
